No matter what they say
by mustbemisha
Summary: In the 1940's, Dean Winchester just turned eighteen and ready to celebrate in his Victorian household with his wealthy family. Of course problems start to stir up in the Winchester's perfect family when the Eldest son slowly fell for the servant, Castiel. Will the family cover it up or will John notice and try to ruin the image. Destiel/Servant au
1. Chapter 1

The summer heat was falling on the gray sidewalks as kids were running around with hola hoops and jump ropes. Across the streets were beautiful Victorian houses that would make even the richest jealous. It belonged to a picture perfect family. The mother, Mary had two beautiful boy. The eldest was Dean and the baby of the family, Sam. The father, John, Although believed that a perfect child will have a perfect life. John loved his kids of course, But was strict to them, Often telling them to be friends with certain people and judge people based on the "history." This was the Winchesters.

Since they did have a wealthy amount of money, They of course had some butlers and maids. Mostly Servants. The common servants was a family. For generations it was that one family that always served the Winchesters. Sorta of a tradition. The year was now 1940's and the eldest, Dean Winchester was celebrating the life of finally being an adult, 18. Everywhere was crowded with tremendous amount of food and people slowly pouring in. Dean and Sam were both in the back end of the house as Dean stood tall at a wall mirror and Sam sitting on the bed, both fixing their suits.

"How does it feel to be old?" Sam questioned, Smiling as he adjusted the cuff of his suit. Dean just glanced at him with a smug, fixing his tie. "I feel like a whole new man. I can go with the boys and find women and do things that I am not sure your little boy ears aren't ready yet." Dean's confidence was bursting out of him. All he can think about is the freedom and all the naughty things of course. "Well excuse me but I believe that you still are under this roof and you are still under mom and dad's rules." Sam shot back at Dean's snarly comment. "Yes, I know Sam, But soon I will no longer be tied down by dad." Dean said the last part in a whisper as he felt that John could come any second.

"Yeah, Well I am just 4 years apart from you so you just wait there." Sam stood up and walked out the bedroom. Dean watched Sam walk out and then turned to look at himself in the mirror. The clean cut face and the suit reminded him of a younger version of his he did like the feeling of being an adult but Sam was right, He still lived here and he still lives by the rules of his father. It was a pro and con situation. Dean just sighed and slowly walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, In the kitchen was two servants preparing the food arrangement by placing fruits and all in a tier. "This is all for some spoil rich kid that will get more money then us." Gabriel, One of the servants said as he gently placed a strawberry on the tier. The other servant, Black hair and clear blue eyes was also placing another strawberry on the stand. "Stop complaining Gabriel, If this is what my night consists of, Then you better take me out right now." The servant, Named Castiel said. Gabriel rolled his eyes and just continued his job. "Fine, I will get out of your wonderful head and prepare the other food that will be trash." Gabriel quickly exclaimed and left the kitchen.

Castiel just shook his head and finished the tier. Shortly after, A man who turned out to be Dean came and took an sliced kiwi out of the tier. Castiel didn't notice and just gave a cold look when he did. "Sir, I would appreciate if you do not take the food away." Cas pushed Dean's hand away and regretted it after. "My apologies sir." Castiel was ashamed and just wanted to find Gabriel and forget the event. Red was coming to his face and just adjusted his white uniform. Dean just smiled as he ate the kiwi. "All sorrys belong to me, I distracted you working." Dean grabbed an extra kiwi and put the slice back on the tier. "Castiel, Not a common name around here." He continued and just scooted some unwanted fruits and sticks out of the way and sat on the counter. This bothered Cas as he would be the one possibly in trouble and not the one that is making him distracted. "Thanks." He moved the tier out of the way also and started working on another tier. "I don't bite you know. Sure, We are different in some ways, But we are people." Dean commented.

"I know Mr. Winchester but I can't talk to you or your parents will punish me." Castiel clearly pointed out to the Winchester. Dean took the stick and fruit out of the servant's hand and poked the fruit through the stick. Cas looked up and tilted his head, Confused on the moment. "Yeah, But I wouldn't let that happen." Dean smirked at him and hopped down the counter. Lastly, Placing the fruit on the tier and walking out, Leaving a speechless Castiel.

Sam looked down at his watch and walked fast towards Dean, Who was smiling slightly while Sam was looking irritated and pulling Dean's arm as they walked to the tables. "Where have you been?" Sam quickly whispered. Before Dean can answer, John came up and looked at Dean, "Where were you Dean? You are two minutes late for the rehearse speech. "I was talking to the worker in the kitchen, Relax. I think I can miss one out of the hundred times we have practiced this speech." Dean gave his famous look of a smirk and smile. John was not amused like the other times and just took a deep breath. "You do not talk to them at all. End of story."

Mary was walking inside the kitchen as Castiel was just finishing his job. "These are beautiful Castiel. Thank you." Mary smiled at Castiel as he replied back, "Thank you Mrs. Winchester. Where should I place these?" He was picking one up as Mary stopped him. "Before you go outside, I have to warn you. I know you talked the my son Dean." Castiel just paused and knew he was in trouble like he told Dean. "Mam, I apologize but I did warn your son that it was not a good thing to talk to me." Mary quickly shook her head and placed a hand on Castiel's forearm. "No worries, I am just worried what my husband will do if Dean does that again. I am ok with my sons talking to the workers, But John doesn't." Castiel stopped Mary and placed his head close to hers, "I won't talk to him to make things easier." He then got the tier and stopped talking about the topic. "Now, Where does these tiers go?"

After the hundred and ten time rehearsing the speech, Sam and Dean both sat at the tables and just drunk some of the water that was by the refreshments. "I don't see the big deal with not talking to the workers." Dean sighed and sip some water. "Dean, It's dad's orders. I don't know why but because." Sam got quiet and just sat back. "Exactly Sam, Just because John doesn't like talking to low class people and not high class people that they are all disgusting creatures. This is why I am excited to get out, Even if I have to take mom and you with me." Sam just looked down and took a low breath.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night when the party was at it strongest. Everyone had drinks and all types of food, yet not everyone was enjoying the party. Meanwhile in the back of the backyard, Dean was drinking a beer while Sam was just sitting on top of a table. "Pretty interesting that it's your party and you already want everyone to get out." Sam played with his fingers as he spoke to Dean. "I am tired of everybody coming up and just saying the same old _congrats on being a man_ and all that junk." Dean slowly slammed the beer on the table, Sitting back and just closing his eyes for a minute.

The sound of high heels woke up Dean when John came up with a brunette young lady. "Dean, Get up and meet the daughter of the family a few houses next to ours. Her name is Meg." John walked close to Dean and whispered to him, "Be nice and try to like this girl." John looked at Dean and he just nodded. Sam got up and walked away with John as Dean walked up to Meg, His hand out. "Hello Meg. Guessing you already know who I am since it's my party." Meg quietly laughed and shook his hand back. "Of course I know who you are, Judging by this party, Everyone does."

"You want to sit?" Dean pulled out a chair and let Meg sat down. The way his face was, He really didn't want to socialize at the moment. Especially when his dad was trying to be a matchmaker. "Thanks, So tell me, How does it feel to be in such a big house and all?" Dean hid that he rolled his eyes because that was the most common question when you have a nice house. Although, He always had a different answer. "It's different when you visit a house not like yours. I mean, I can't explain for words since this is my life. This house." It was true. This house has been his house since birth, So what can he say?

After a couple minutes of talking, Meg grabbed Dean's hand and got up. "Can we dance?" He couldn't say no and he just stood up. They walked hand in hand up to the main floor and got in position to slow dance. Meg placed her head on his chest while Dean looked straight across and just danced with her. The expression on his face was that he just wanted to be with his brother and just do what he wants to do and not John's orders.

Across the yard, Gabriel and Castiel held trays with arrangements of food. "Look at this Castiel. Didn't I tell you that all we will do is serve people and get little satisfaction." Gabriel was still complaining while Castiel looked at Dean slow dancing, Still confused about the event earlier. "Hey, Are you there?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel broke his gaze. "Sorry, I was just" Gabriel interrupted and said, "You were just wishing you were dancing with the boss's son, huh?" He had an smirk and chuckled. "Look around Castiel, Do you think you can get close to him? You would have to be rich and a snob to."

The song was over when Meg and Dean both walked further apart a little and just nodded. "Listen, I have to go and see my brother." He tried to leave when Meg grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "One more dance, You want to impress your father right?" Dean tried to get away again when he pushed Meg's arm away. "No I don't, Excuse me." He walked away while Meg just looked at him. He wasn't paying attention when he felt someone bumped into him and heard metal crashing to the floor.

"I wasn't paying attention sir, My apologies." Castiel picked up the tray and cleaned the floor. Dean looked up and actually had a smile. "All sorrys are mine." It was good to see him again according to Dean. "Nice running into you again." Castiel just looked up at him from that comment and an awkward silence came as they were inches from each other's faces.

"What's going on here?" John yelled out. Castiel and Dean both got up at the same time. "My apologies Mr. Winchester." Castiel had the tray and the mess on his hand and just looked down. "It is your apologies. Get back to work!" Mary came up and just pulled John away, "Hey, It was just an accident. Mistakes happen." Mary had a look of plead and John kept looking at Castiel. "No, Next time you will get punish." John warned. "Yes sir." Castiel nodded and walked away to clean the mess.

Dean looked at John coldly and just walked inside the house to his bedroom. "Dean!" John called out and that's when Sam noticed and got up from the table to join Mary. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Mary explained while Dean stomped upstairs and John followed, Calling his name over and over. "Dean! You know why I had to do that!" Dean covered his mouth and just shook his head, "Why?! Because you think they are not people! They are possibly better than the people in the neighborhood!"

"No, Those people are better than all those servants." John yelled out. "They have names! I would also appreciate if you don't set me up with anymore women from here." Dean sat on his bed and laid back. John got quiet and just stood by the door. "Listen to me, Do not talk to those workers and I am just trying to find someone like your mother. End of discussion." John walked out and Dean just covered his eyes, Shutting out the world.

The next morning was a regular morning as Sam woke up Dean. "Hey, Breakfast is ready." Dean's hair was messy and he had stripped of his suit last night. "Did dad talk to you too?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slowly and combed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, He just said no talking to the workers." Dean rolled his eyes and just sat up in his bed. "Tell mom and dad I will be ready in a few." Sam just answered "ok" and walked away.

Dean came downstairs and saw all the workers downstairs in a group. They were preparing for the day except for Castiel. He was setting the table. Dean had a little smile as his hair was still messy and just stood by Cas. "Sorry for last night." Castiel jumped when Dean surprised him and he just continued preparing the table, ignoring Dean. He noticed and just got closer. "Don't listen to my father Cas. He's an a pain and all. Why won't you answer?" Castiel slammed the forks down and looked at him. "Did you hear what happened last night or were you deaf last night? I will get in trouble and fired. Please, Go somewhere else."

Dean just stared at him and had a look of disappointment. "Fine." He left and Castiel just watched him leave and closed his eyes. He did want to talk to Dean but they couldn't, If it wasn't for his father, He would talk hours with him.


End file.
